


【裘前R/ABO】再战

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【裘前R/ABO】再战

提前预警：  
人物ooc！！！  
逻辑无，纯肉文，交往前提。  
第一次写裘前，多多包涵（鞠躬）  
电车play  
—————————

“…你…该死的…”威廉麦色的皮肤染上薄红，Alpha狂暴的信息素一股脑的轰向他，他坐在电车后部的座椅上，全身都在发抖。裘克舔舔唇，饶有兴致的看着身体强壮的Omega难得展露出脆弱的一面。  
坐在电车前部的人们都感受到了着股狂暴的信息素，他们的脖子僵硬着不敢回头窥视，手心布满汗水。一时间内，车厢中只有威廉的叫骂声和人们的呼吸声。  
裘克用他宽大的手掌轻而易举的扯开威廉的衬衫，饱满的胸肌将衬衫撑起情色的弧度，被扯开后那漂亮的肌肉就完全展露在裘克眼前。与那麦色皮肤相反的是颜色略浅淡的乳头，已经接受了情欲的感召微微挺立。  
“很舒服嘛，骚货。”裘克吹了个口哨，用轻佻却有些亲密的语气调侃道。  
“…滚。”威廉拍开裘克已经开始抚摸他身体的手，表露出抗拒的神色，但是颈后的腺体却已经开始分泌甜美的信息素。  
Omega甜美的信息素被Alpha的信息素完全困在后面小小的区域里，如同威廉也被裘克困在电车的后部，动弹不得。  
“你他妈的…操……离我远一点…滚…唔嗯…”抗拒的话语被凶狠的亲吻吞咽，充满怒火的脸缓慢蜕变成对情欲的渴望。  
即使情绪上不是那么愿意，但被标记过的Omega还是会顺从于他钟情的Alpha。威廉不情不愿的微微侧身，被低腰牛仔裤所包裹的的臀部饱满而充满着强健的情色感。裘克的手拉开拉链，手指轻柔的拽着边缘向下拉，粗糙的布料隔着一层薄薄的内裤缓慢的摩挲臀部，威廉的脸颊弥漫上一层薄红，他低声说了句“操”，一把抓住裘克的手，用自己的手带着裘克的手向下拉。内裤也随着牛仔裤一起脱掉，裘克的手掌终于能毫无阻隔的摸上柔软的臀部。  
手指熟稔的探向臀缝，食指摸着微微翕张的穴口，满意的摸到了满手湿滑。  
水声在食指的动作间渐大，电车前部坐着的人们已经有些崩不住，有几个人想要回头，却又不太敢只能听着水声不自觉的吞咽口水。  
“想他妈的回头试试看吗？！”裘克用沙哑的声音怒吼道，他一边喝问着一边挺腰，已经勃起的肉棒戳上威廉麦色的臀部，在上面留下几道情色的湿痕。  
裘克的双眼微眯，把信息素释放的更多也更加狂暴，一股脑的冲向前部的人。手指还在已经泛着软意的穴内抽插，勾得威廉低下头微微挺起腰，这动作又正好拉回了裘克的注意力。  
“会喷水吗？我亲爱的宝贝。”裘克含着威廉的耳垂，含含糊糊的问，被释放出的肉棒缓慢的顶进肉穴。  
“我喷你妈…滚…”威廉虽然被干到了爽点，却还是没有断绝骂裘克的心思。他断断续续地说着句子，中间被干得实在气喘就反手去打裘克的手。  
麦色的屁股被裘克捏出两个色情的手印，裘克紧紧的箍住威廉的腰，下身毫不留情地操干着。Alpha的信息素随着裘克凶狠的啃咬而注入Omega的体内，情潮的热意快速地弥漫于Omega的全身，本就被快感征服的身体再一次做出了裘克想要看到的反应。  
威廉拍着车座，低声颤抖地吐出粗鲁的叫骂，屁股却被裘克抓着，被操得一耸一耸，穴肉吸吮着裘克的肉棒，口中的喘息几乎带上了哭腔。  
电车到达一站，前部的人都选择下车，裘克看了一眼，更加放肆的操弄起来。  
肉棒长驱直入，顶在生殖腔口摩擦几下，磨得腔口又酸又软，缓缓的开了。  
生殖腔口张开，里面被锁着的淫水就一股脑的流出来，带着热意浇在龟头上。裘克发出一声隐忍的喘息，一只手抓住威廉的肩膀，猛然向前顶。  
“操…你他妈…怎么这么…会流水……”裘克一边粗鲁的捏着威廉的下巴索吻，一边继续操弄着。  
威廉想低下头，却被裘克强硬的捏着下巴吻了一口，口中发出胡乱的叫骂声，屁股却被干的舒服至极。  
脊背拱起想要逃离Alpha的钳制，却被裘克强硬按下，屁股被打了两下，痛感和快感交织，反而让威廉更硬了。  
他的肉棒胡乱地在座椅上磨蹭着，把座椅蹭出一道道水痕，饱满的胸肌被裘克肆意的揉捏。小巧的乳头被玩的肿大，轻轻一捏就能换来他的一声呜咽。  
肉棒干得极深又极狠，每一下都似乎要把龟头完全挤进生殖腔里一样。性爱中信息素的催化反而显得不是那么重要，肉体的每一次拍合都是最真切最实际的快感，与信息素隐约地撩拨完全不同。  
威廉把头埋在手臂里，被干出的眼泪悄无声息的顺着手臂流下，他麦色的皮肤被干的几乎全红了，声音已经哑了，但骂声却还没停。  
裘克毫不在乎他口中的含混骂声，一边由着自己的节奏操干，一边亲吻吸吮威廉的后背，用牙齿去品尝肌肉良好的触感。

龟头反复侵犯生殖腔口，小小的开口被干的酸软，穴肉也忍不住更加用力地吸吮肉棒。裘克抬头扫了眼窗外，干得更狠了，每一次都要进到最深。裘克抓住威廉的腰部，不给他任何逃离的机会，龟头碾压着敏感点进入生殖腔。生殖腔又窄小又热，爽得裘克忍不住骂出脏话。  
“…操、你个…你个骚货……怎么这么他妈的爽……！”  
前端在生殖腔里肆意摩擦，干得威廉根本无法生出力气去逃脱抗拒。  
随着速度的加快，高潮的信号也逐渐清晰，龟头猛然冲入生殖腔，然后喷薄出精液，一股一股全都灌在生殖腔里。威廉脸上的红晕加深，仰起头却发不出声音，喉结快速的上下滚动，后穴夹紧了裘克的肉棒。  
再次标记的快感如同利剑贯穿身体，让人既无法动作又无法抗拒，随着快感的沉淀而轻轻颤抖。

过了一小会儿，裘克站起身来，胡乱地把自己身上的衣服穿好，从衣服兜里掏出几张纸巾简单的擦拭几下威廉的身体。又帮着身体有点泛软的威廉穿好衣服，还没忘记在他的嘴角亲一口。威廉撑着腿软的身体站起来，先给了裘克一巴掌，裘克也不在意，拉过他的手吻了吻，吹个口哨，然后说，“走吧，我们回家…”  
尾音拉长却并未中断，裘克对着威廉的脸微微露出笑容，舔舔干燥的唇继续说，“…再‘战’！！”

END


End file.
